


Прогулка

by deeperthanroses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grumpy old planet, space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeperthanroses/pseuds/deeperthanroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то раз Земля и Луна шли проведать в очередной раз заболевшего Плутона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогулка

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено фотографией: http://eoimages.gsfc.nasa.gov/images/imagerecords/45000/45710/earthmoon_mwc_2010126.png

* * *

Как-то раз когда Земля и Луна шли проведать в очередной раз заболевшего Плутона, (который очень часто простужается, все планеты подозревают, что он просто ни дня прожить не может без вкуснейшего сиропа от кашля) Луна неожиданно спросил:

\- А люди очень тяжелые?

\- Нет, не очень.

Хотя, на самом деле, очень тяжелые.

Но об этом Земля никогда и никому не говорил. 

А Луна и так догадался.

Помолчал и сказал:

\- Когда-нибудь, когда люди догадаются, как же им жить на других планетах, часть из них, я уверен, переселится ко мне и тебе станет полегче.

Земля задумался. Он был благодарен Луне за предложение помочь, хоть и в такой причудливой форме. 

Но как же они, эти несносные шумные люди, будут жить без зелёной травы, ослепляющего белого снега и пения птиц?

Как же Земля будет жить без постоянного безудержного смеха, истошных воплей и печальных вздохов? 

К счастью, Земле не нравилось долго думать над такими сложными вопросами.

Ведь пока что люди весело празднуют Рождество, не собираются никуда переселятся - значит всё хорошо.

Но и Луну, своего лучшего друга, он очень не любил обижать.

Он ему потом, если что, всё объяснит, Луна же всегда его понимает.

Поэтому он легонько толкнул его в плечо, улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Детям точно у тебя понравится соревноваться кто выше всех подпрыгнет. Но вот увидишь, даже у тебя они всё время будут ругаться на погоду!

Луна толкнул в ответ и беззаботно рассмеялся.  
  
Чем и разбудил старика Меркурия.

  
-Ох, уж эта молодёжь. Никогда не научится уважать сон пенсионеров - недовольно проворчал он вслед двум планетам.  
Повернулся на другой бок.

  
И снова заснул.


End file.
